Movie Night
by John Lionel
Summary: Sam se cansa de todas as confusões com garotas e vai ao cinema sozinho. Irritado com todos os casais felizes e com problemas em respeitar as pessoas sozinhas, acabou tendo uma bela surpresa. Slash, NC-17. Não gosta, não leia.


**Movie Night (NC-17)**

**Fandom:** Glee  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Sam&Jerry (PO)  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> Born this way (2x18)  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Sam se cansa de todas as confusões com garotas e vai ao cinema sozinho. Irritado com todos os casais felizes e com problemas em respeitar as pessoas sozinhas, acabou tendo uma bela surpresa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O dia estava nublado quando Sam desceu de seu carro e foi em direção a entrada do cinema. Ele pensava em como sua vida tinha se tornado uma confusão desde que se juntara ao Glee. Sim, ele já havia tido problemas com garotas antes, mas nada como a loucura que tinha acontecido naquele lugar.

Tudo começando com Quinn, a doce menina que ele ficou de olho desde que entrara na escola. Mas ele devia saber que ela acabaria com Finn novamente e ele ficaria chupando dedo. Pelo menos teve Santanna como premio de consolação. Mas ali, desde o começo sabia que não daria em nada. Todo o tempo em que estavam juntos ela parecia pensar em outra pessoa ou estar muito entediada para se importar. E logo a mesma coisa aconteceu com ele.

Era assim que ele tinha acabo indo ao cinema sozinho naquele fim de semana. Mentiu para os pais dizendo que tinha companhia, para eles não o acharem tão deprimente como ele estava no momento. Mas não adiantou nada ao chegar no local e ver todos os casais melosos se agarrando na frente dele. Eles não podiam ao menos esperar entrar no cinema? Lá dentro, no escuro e fora da vista dele, poderiam fazer o que quisessem. Mas não ali, na cara dele, na frente de todo mundo!

Graças a Deus a fila andou rápido e logo ele tinha seu ingresso e estava pronto para entrar. Escolheu um lugar bem no meio da sala, assim não precisaria mais testemunhar o agarramento de ninguém, pensando que os casais iriam preferir o fundo da sala. Doce engano, o mesmo casal que o incomodava na fila tinha sentado na sua frente e estavam quase engolindo um o rosto do outro.

- Eles deveriam fazer natação – ouviu alguém dizer ao seu lado. – Com o fôlego que eles têm pra ficar horas se beijando desse jeito.

Sam riu da piada do rapaz. A sala já estava escura com o filme começando, então ele não conseguia distinguir muitos traços dele, mas podia dizer que ele era moreno, com um cabelo curto e arrepiado e tinha um belo sorriso. Não que isso importasse para ele.

- Eles podiam pelo menos arrumar um quarto para não fazerem na nossa frente. É vergonhoso...

- Eu te entendo, quando eu venho com outra pessoa procuro sentar lá atrás, pra ninguém precisar ficar vendo.

- Exatamente! – Sam concordou, feliz ao ver alguém com as mesmas ideias que ele. – Eu sou o Sam, você?

Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a do outro, que respondeu com o mesmo gesto.

- Jeremy, mas todo mundo me chama de Jerry... Então, Sam, o que você faz no cinema vendo "Sexo sem compromisso" sem uma namora te forçando?

- Eu gosto de comédias românticas – respondeu dando os ombros. – Mas não é algo que eu deva sair gritando por aí, né?

- Provavelmente acabaria com a sua reputação no Ensino Médio – Jerry riu.

- Bem, você está aqui também, então não pode ser tão ruim assim.

- Eu sou gay, eu posso – Jerry riu, assim como Sam. Ele não esperava por isso, mas não era algo que atrapalharia assistir o filme.

O filme correu como esperado. Ele riu em diversas cenas e tentou não se irritar com o casal a sua frente quase entrando em um processo de fusão um com o outro. Os comentários de Jerry ajudaram a amenizar isso, enquanto ele fazia suas piadas ácidas também. Logo o filme acabou e eles saíram.

- Natalie Portman estava maravilhosa nesse filme... – comentou Sam.

- Sim, mas o Ashton Kutner estava especialmente gostoso também... – disse Jerry, percebendo só depois com quem estava falando. – Foi mal.

- Sem problemas... – Sam deu um sorriso amarelo e sentiu seu estômago lhe mandar um aviso. – Eu acho que estou com fome.

- Sim, eu também... – Jerry parecia pensativo. – Tem uma lanchonete do outro lado da rua que tem um cachorro quente perfeito.

- Vamos lá então...

Os dois entraram na lanchonete e fizeram seus pedidos. Enquanto esperavam pela comida, decidiram falar um pouco mais sobre eles.

- Sim, eu vivo em Lima desde os 2 anos, mas nasci em LA. Não que isso faça muita diferença aqui, ainda sou o caipira sem dinheiro aos olhos de qualquer um que não viva aqui – comentou Jerry.

- Eu não sei qual o problema dessas pessoas que pensam que todo mundo de Ohio tem que montar a cavalo e viver em uma fazenda – Sam riu. – Eu me mudei a pouco tempo para Lima, mas acho que me adaptei bem aqui. Entrei para o time de futebol, namorei uma líder de torcida, me juntei ao Glee Club...

- Você canta? – Jerry perguntou quando os pedidos chegaram. – Isso é muito legal. Mas como o jogador de futebol acaba no coral da escola? Tinha uma garota no meio?

- Nem tinha – Sam riu, - a garota chegou depois. Mas não deu certo, ela ainda estava apaixonada pelo ex. Quero dizer, ex-ex... – ele estava confuso. – O cara que ela namorava antes do ex.

- Uhm, namoro requentado nunca dá certo – ele respondeu. – Já tentei uma vez e não rolou.

- O que houve?

- Eu fiquei com esse cara no primeiro ano do Ensino Médio. Ele tinha família religiosa, então escondia e todo mundo e tal. Foi coisa de uma vez só e acabou. Então dois anos ele decide sair do armário, conta pra todo mundo e diz que estava apaixonado por mim. Eu estava sozinho mesmo, então pensei _whatever_ e começamos a namorar. Não durou duas semanas e eu já estava em dúvida de por que tinha feito aquilo. Acho que estar sozinho não é desculpa para ficar com alguém...

- Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu com a minha segunda namorada no McKingley. Eu fiquei com ela para não ficar sozinho e não deu certo também. Agora ela está namorando o valentão da escola, que já jogou raspadinha na cara de todos os meus amigos.

- Nela também?

- Nela também – Sam riu.

- Vai ver ela gosta dessas coisas mais selvagens/porcas – agora eles gargalharam.

Terminaram de comer seus cachorros quentes conversando de tudo um pouco. Pareciam que eram amigos a anos e que tinha acabado de se reencontrar, então precisavam colocar a conversa em dia. Sam contou sobre as zoações sobre sua boca grande e como se sentiu traído quando soube de Quinn e Finn. E Jerry contou sobre a reação assustadora que sua família teve, além do que tinha passado na escola.

- Mas eu não deixei me abalar, sabe? Sempre respondi a altura os que queriam fazer graça comigo. Até furei o pneu de um deles quando me irritaram mesmo.

- Você devia conhecer Kurt e dar umas dicas para ele. É o garoto gay do coral que eu te falei.

- Então, Kurt é o único gay da sua escola?

- É o único que não tem vergonha de dizer que é, pelo menos...

- Entendo... – Jerremy mexeu na sua carteira, tirando o dinheiro da comida. Sam fez o mesmo e ambos deixaram uma nota de 10 dólares em cima da mesa antes de saírem. Foram caminhando até o estacionamento em silêncio. O carro do Jerremy estava estacionado na frente, então eles foram se despedir.

- Bem, foi muito legal te conhecer – disse Sam. – E da próxima vez que assistir algum filme como Kutner, tenta não babar tanto.

- Meio impossível – Jerremy riu. – Mais uma coisa, Sam... Você tem certeza absoluta, sem sombra de dúvidas, sob hipótese nenhuma, absolutamente certo de que é hétero?

- O quê? – Sam estava surpreso, mas não teve muito tempo. Sentindo a hesitação na resposta, Jerry sabia que era a sua hora de tomar a iniciativa, pressionando o rapaz contra o carro e lhe beijando. Sentiu aquela boca enorme contra a sua e se sentiu no céu. O beijo foi de repente e logo eles se separaram. Jerry precisava saber a reação dele, se continuava ou se corria para não apanhar por ter tido a impressão errada. Mas não soube bem qual das duas atitudes tomar.

- O que você... – Sam estava sem fala diante do outro. – Uau, o que... eu sou hétero, eu acho e... _Oh, boy_...

- Sam, me desculpa se eu passei dos limites, eu... só vi uma abertura e aproveitei, só... Não me bata.

- Não vou te bater, eu... ainda estou decidindo se gostei ou não – Sam deu um novo sorriso amarelo. Aquilo tudo era novo e ele não esperava se sentir confuso assim em relação aquele assunto. Lembrava de quando Kurt tinha demonstrado uma certa fascinação por ele, que não tinha ligado muito. Afinal era Kurt e ele adorava perseguir caras que não ficariam com ele. Mas agora era diferente. Um cara bem legal, e bonito, pode perceber agora, tinha lhe beijado e estava a espera para saber se fazia de novo ou não e ele não tinha ideia se tinha gostado ou não. Mas sabia que queria mais.

- Nós podemos ir para um lugar mais... vazio? – ele disse incerto e Jerry concordou com a cabeça. Ambos entraram no carro e foram para um bosque não muito longe dali. Desceram do carro e Sam encarou Jerry.

- Sam, eu acho que devíamos...

- Não – ele disse. – Não tenho certeza do que sinto ainda, mas eu gostei do beijo. Essa parte eu já decidi. E não significa que eu sou gay ou que eu vá mudar todo o meu estilo de vida, mas quero mesmo fazer de novo – ele se aproximou, olhando nos olhos dos outros. A boca quase encostando na outra. – Se você quiser...

Jerry não preciso dizer mais nada, apenas puxou Sam novamente para um beijo mais ardente e demorado dessa vez. Eles se apoiaram no capô do carro e se beijavam como se fosse a última coisa que fariam em suas vidas. Nem o vento gelado que corria foi capaz de diminuir o calor que começava a preencher seus corpos cada vez mais dominados pelo prazer daquilo. Quando as primeiras gostas de chuva começaram a cair sobre eles, perceberam que teriam que sair dali.

- Eu sei para onde ir – disse Sam guiando Jerry de volta para o carro. Ele foi dando as direções e o moreno obedecia, fazendo-os logo chegar a um prédio com uma placa enorme que dizia "McKingley High School" na entrada.

- Você me trouxe para a sua escola?

- É sábado a noite, não tem ninguém aqui, teremos toda a privacidade que quisermos. E todos os alunos do coral tem a chave da sala do coral.

- O professor confia muito em vocês... – comentou Jerry.

- Não, só é descuidado e nós conseguimos fazer uma cópia – eles sorriram e correram para o local de destino, tentando fugir da chuva que já estava bem forte naquele momento.

Jerry se encantou com o local.

- Então é aqui que você passa a maior parte do seu dia?

- Exatamente – respondeu ele balançando o cabelo, tentando se livrar um pouco daquela água. Reparou que Jerry tirou a camisa e o sweter que usava por baixo.

- Não devemos ficar com camisas molhadas – ele a esticou em cima de uma das cadeiras e foi até Sam. Se aproximou sem tocá-lo e passou seus braços por trás dele, tirando sua camisa. Sam perdeu o fôlego apenas com aquele ato. Ele fez o mesmo, balançou a camisa e a esticou em uma das cadeiras, antes de se aproximar do loiro de novo. – Onde nós paramos mesmo?

Sam encostou na parede de Jerry foi para a cima dele, o beijando novamente. Agora as mãos corriam soltas pelo corpo de ambos, percorrendo todo o espaço encoberto de seus abdomens e peitos.

Jerry abaixou para beijar o pescoço de Sam com autoridade, sabendo o que estava fazendo. E Sam, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer, deixou-o conduzir feliz. A boca foi descendo pelo pescoço em direção a peito e quando a língua quente tocou em um dos mamilos de Sam, esse se contorceu. Sentir aquilo o fez ir no céu e voltar, o que só piorou quando sentiu a mão de Jerry agarrando sua calça, aumentando a já grande pressão que estava contra ela. Jerry desceu mais um pouco, beijando a barriga perfeita de Sam antes de colocar a mão no cós da calça dele. Olhou para cima, meio que pedindo permissão, mas Sam não estava em condições de negar nada naquele momento.

A calça se abriu com facilidade e logo o membro de Sam estava exposto. Jerry usou sua mão para abaixar o resto da calça e depois encarou o monumento a sua frente. Sam era um rapaz lindo e estava em suas mãos. E agora em sua boca.

Sam jogou o pescoço para trás, quase batendo a cabeça na parede, quando sentiu seu pênis dentro da boca de Jerry. O calor, a sensação maravilhosa que tomava conta de seu corpo a cada contato fazia-o perder a cabeça e a noção que acontecia a sua volta. Era como se nem estivesse ali, na sala do coral onde já estivera tantas vezes. Era como se nada a sua volta existisse, apenas ele, Jerry e um prazer incomparável tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

Jerry estava tão extasiado quanto. Adorava sentir o saco, a textura, o tamanho do membro do outro em sua boca. Ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para levar Sam a loucura e ir junto com ele.

Logo decidiu subir e voltar a beijar a linda boca de Sam. Ele se perdeu naqueles lábios por um tempo antes de perceber que sua calça estava caindo com as habilidosas mãos de Sam.

- Você aprende rápido – ele sorriu.

- Você não tem ideia – disse Sam, mudando de posição e jogando Jerry contra a parede. Ele o beijou enquanto sua mão percorria o corpo do rapaz, encontrando o caminho exato para o seu pênis. Ele começou a acariciá-lo, cada vez mais forte e mais rápido. Ele podia sentir os gemidos de Jerry enquanto se beijavam e isso o deixava ainda mais excitado.

- Eu quero você dentro de mim – disse Jerry no ouvido do outro, antes de mordê-lo. Sam apertou mais o membro do moreno e movimentou ainda mais rápido ao ouvir aquilo. Fazia isso quando ficava ainda mais excitado. Soltou-o quando sentiu que Jerry queria se afastar e observou o rapaz indo até a sua calça e pegando a camisinha que estava em seu bolso.

Quando Jerry viu a expressão confusa no rosto de Sam, sorriu. Pegou a poltrona que estava no canto da sala e a puxou para o meio.

- Senta aqui – ele disse e Sam obedeceu. Ele rasgou a embalagem da camisinha e envolveu com cuidado o pênis do rapaz, antes de subir e sentar no colo dele. Ele voltou a beijar Sam e sentiu o membro do outro cada vez se pressionar mais contra a sua entrada. Foi quando ele começou a se ajeitar para introduzi-lo.

Ele foi ajeitando devagar, a seu tempo. Sam já não tinha mais ideia do que estava acontecendo, perdido no êxtase do que acontecia ali. E isso só aumentou quando Jerry começou a rebolar em cima dele.

Sam sentiu os lábios de Jerry contra os seus mais uma vez enquanto entrava e saia do rapaz. Os gemidos de Jerry começaram a se tornar altos, encher a sala junto com o som da forte chuva do lado de fora. E se manteve assim até Sam atingir seu clímax dentro do rapaz.

Jerry começou a se masturbar ainda em cima de Sam e logo chegou ao seu clímax também. E eles ficaram ali, Jerry sentado no colo de Sam, até que suas respirações se acalmassem o suficiente para poderem fazer qualquer outra coisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Segunda feira era dia de aula e Sam estava de volta à mesma sala de coral. Mas dessa vez, ao ver Finn e Quinn sentados juntos não se sentiu mal. Na verdade sorriu ao imaginar que se não fosse aquilo nunca teria o sábado maravilhoso que tivera antes. Ele ainda não sabia muito bem se gostava de garotos ou garotas. Mas gostava de Jerry e isso era o suficiente. Por enquanto...


End file.
